Seme's and Uke's
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata discuss the Pro's and Con's of being a Uke or Seme (Written at 2:00am, Sasunaru Oneshot. First attempt at something funny)


**_Just Sasuke and Naruto_**

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto walk into the room, they would be talking about the good and bad things about Seme's and Uke's Naruto would go first, then Sasuke would come

Once Naruto had sat down, Hinata decided to break the silence

"So, Naruto what are some of the bad things that come with having a Seme as a boyfriend?" Hinata asked politely

"They're overprotective!" Naruto exclaimed, "I can't even get a friendly hug from any of my friends without this _Teme_ growling at them! But if it's him hugging someone else, it doesn't matter!"

"They're possessive and they can be mean to their Uke's and misunderstand things! Not to mention they're extremely overprotective! Just yesterday I cut my finger and Sasuke here panicked and wanted to take me to the freaking hospital!"

Hinata let out a light giggle, she'd seen that happen before

"They _always_ want to be with their Uke, and by always, I mean _always _want to be with you, they're like attached to you! I can't even get a shower without him getting one with me _or_ him waiting outside the door like a vulture!"

"That's interesting" Hinata replied as she marked something down, "Okay, that's enough about the bad things, what are some of the good things?" As soon as Hinata asked, Naruto looked up for a minute before a smile graced his face

"They love and commit to you; they'll take care of you when you need it… Like when you're sick… If you're feeling lonely or confused they'll always be there to help you and take your loneliness away… They cuddle with you… They make you feel happy, they'll protect you… They'll compliment you, encourage you, acknowledge you…They'll love you forever!" Naruto finished with a blush and Hinata smiled and told Naruto to wait out in the waiting room, where there was a television that showed what was happening in the room he was just in,

This meant that Sasuke saw everything too

Sasuke walked into the room and sat in the same spot Naruto had previously sat in

"As a Seme, what do you hate or dislike about having a Uke as a boyfriend?

"They try to make us jealous by going about and hugging every friend they have, they use their cuteness against us and hang out with friends too much. They're annoying sometimes; they'll never shut up when you want them too! They underreact too much too. They aren't around us all the time, especially when we want them to be, they overreact too. For instance, when I caught a cold, Naruto overreacted when I told him that wearing a short nurse's dress would help me get better faster." Sasuke finished the last part with a smug smirk

Hinata couldn't suppress her giggles as she continued, laughing occasionally in between the words, "Then, what are some of the good things about Uke's?"

"They're adorable, caring, loving, and you get the urge to cuddle and love them whenever you see them. If they're hurt or sad then you'd want to cheer them up or help them. They're adorable and love their Seme's even more than they love themselves… Even if you mess up on something they'll be the first to forgive you."

Suddenly the sound of laughter interrupted Sasuke's process of thoughts, it was Naruto's voice

A stress mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead; the raven pulled himself up and almost ripped the door off the hinges, left the room, went over to where Naruto was, and grabbed him by the collar and hugging him protectively.

"What's going on?" He growled

"Neji was tickling me" Naruto replied, still laughing.

Yet another stress mark appeared on Sasuke's face as he turned to glare at the brunette

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BOYFRIEND."

And with that Sasuke left angrily with a confused Naruto in slung over his shoulders.

"My, my, that went well, didn't it?"

"No. Sasuke's probably at his house with Naruto, still trying to get Naruto to wear that nurses outfit"

"That's probably true"

And they were right.

"I SAID NO! TEME DON'T MAKE ME WEAR THAT IT'S FOR GIRLSSSS!"

"BUT IT MAKES YOU LOOK SO ADOREABLE!"

"TEME!"

They spent the rest of the night keeping the neighbors up with their protests and 'agreements'

**_That was probably horrible since I wrote it in quickly and It was 2:00am when it was written, but it was the first thing that came to mind…_**


End file.
